Jasper Cullens
Jasper Hale Cullens (born Jasper Whitlock in 1844, in Houston, Texas) is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars, who later joined the Cullens (Olympic) coven. He is the husband of Alice Cullens and the adoptive son of Carlisle Cullens, as well as the adoptive brother of Rosaile Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullens and Jacob Tayler Black. After becoming a major in the Confederate Army, Jasper was set upon by the vampire Maria, who proceeded to turn him. After the transformation, Jasper aided Maria in her creation of a newborn vampire army, which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas. However, over the next decades, Jasper became tired of this violent and bloodstained life, because he could feel the emotions of those he killed, which eventually became too much for him. In the 1940's, he left his bloodthirsty coven to become a nomad. In 1948, he met Alice, the love of his life, and with her joined the peaceful Cullens family—a coven of vegetarian vampires. By living a vegetarian, he was freed from the emotions that so depressed him. His face claim is Jackson Rathbone. Biography Early Life Jasper Whitlock joined the Confederate Army before he turned 17, using his way of persuasion. In the following 2 years, he was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, he rode on his way back to Galveston and met the vampires, Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria knew from his suit that he was in the military and changed him into a vampire in hopes of utilizing his training and experience to create an efficient army. He and other newborns helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, Jasper sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them. Jasper and Maria seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. When he became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. Jasper commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, Jasper was responsible for disposing of them, something he felt remorseful of because he could feel their pain when he killed them just as much as he could feel the pain of his human victims. Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed him to no end. While in the army, he befriended a newborn named Peter, whom he persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit. When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, Jasper allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for him changed: he could sense how fearful - and somewhat mistrustful - she was toward him, and knew that she would plot a way to destroy him. He began planning how to destroy her first, despite his reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to him, but his years in the coven had affected him so deeply that he almost became a savage. In 1938, Peter came back and told Jasper about the way vampires could coexist up North. He immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, he did not find peace, since he could still feel the emotions of his human victims, which deeply depressed him. Eventually, he left Charlotte and Peter. He tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming. In 1948, he ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice Brandon. At first, he was puzzled by her happy behavior around him, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted him greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for him. When she held out her hand, he took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope. She also told him about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as their future with Dr. Carlisle Cullens and his family. He didn't know such a thing could exist but he followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight', they searched for the Cullens, and in the meantime, learned to adjust to 'vegetarianism'. Finally, they located the family in 1950 and quickly joined them. Sometime after that, by Carlisle's suggestion, he and Alice married; due to their physical similarities, Jasper changed his surname to that of his adoptive sister Rosaile's, and occasionally poses as her twin. Out of the whole coven, Jasper has the hardest time being around humans, due to his unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. He was not taught to control or how to regulate his blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family. Maria sought him out when they were in Calgary. The encounter prompted the family to move again, and Jasper politely asked Maria to keep her distance, because he had no interest in rejoining her coven and lifestyle. Throughout his time with the Cullens, he has attended high school and university many times, and earned degrees in history and philosophy. Sometime in the 1980s, he started doing business with a lawyer who forged illegal documents to help provide his family with new identity certificates. After the lawyer retired, his apprentice, J. Jenks, took over. Physical Appearance Jasper is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmett. Like the other Cullens, he has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear gradually as his thirst increases. He has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black, as he grows thirstier. His original eye color was brown. He has many scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the bites of vampires he fought during his time in Maria's coven. These scars are invisible to humans unless contrasted by a strong light, but when viewed by someone with supernatural eyesight they are said to be his most dominant feature, causing defensive reactions in vampires who don't know him. Personality Jasper can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very militaristic mindset from his time as a human in the Confederate army and later as a vampire in Maria's army. However, the truth is that he is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He is described by Alice as 'a good Southern gentleman'. He is a natural scholar and avid reader, and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics. Jasper is completely in love with Alice and he often acts a lot more open when he is around her. He would also do everything to protect his family, sometimes being a bit overprotective when trying to protect Alice. Jasper has the least control over his thirst and would occasionally find human blood tempting, making him uncomfortable around humans. o keep him in check, Edward and Alice would team up to help him, though he finds it irritating. Because of this, he would feel smug whenever someone else in his family was having the same hard time. Powers and Abilities In the Cullens family, Jasper is the best fighter, the second fastest (after Edward), and the second strongest (after Emmett). In battle, he is a very fierce fighter and difficult to defeat. Out of the entire family, Jasper is only member to possess any military experience prior to being converted into a vampire. His experience on the field allowed him to single-handedly slay newborn vampires who had reached the end of their first year. The Quileute wolves consider Jasper the largest strongest opponent above all the other Cullens, describing him as "power and speed and death rolled into one." His greatest weakness is his thirst for blood: he had lived in a coven where blood and battle were all a vampire could think about. Even after decades of joining the more peaceful Cullens family and practicing vegetarianism, he still has a hard time abstaining from human blood, which can easily make him lose control if they are in close proximity. Pathokinesis Because he was charismatic as a human, Jasper can sense and change the emotions of others as a vampire, though he must be careful not to constantly manipulate those around him, so as not to create a false reality of others simply feeling what he wants them to feel. He mainly uses it to calm down people who have been angered, to end a situation peacefully. During his years with Maria and her coven, his power allowed him to control the newborn vampire soldiers better, which is what made him Maria's favorite. He could constantly sense the pain of those he killed, either for position or sustenance. This experience made him emotionally damaged as he found killing the only way for survival, until he met Alice and started the process of satisfying his thirst with animal blood. Although his power is useful, the mood he inflicts only lasts for as long as his targets are within his range. Relationships Jasper is married to Alice Cullens. He considers Carlisle Cullens to be his adopted father; Edward Cullens, Emmett Cullens, Jacob Tayler Black and Rosalie Hale (whom he pretend to be twins with in Forks) to be his adopted siblings. Alice Cullens Alice Cullens is Jasper's wife and true love. Jasper first met Alice after facing almost a century long depression to walk into a diner. She was sitting on a stool in a diner in Philadelphia waiting for him, having used her ability to see into the future to see that they would meet there. Jasper, a little taken back by her knowing him, apologized sheepishly to her when she teased him about how long she had been waiting for him by "bowing his head like a good Southern gentleman" and answering, "I'm sorry, ma'am." as Alice had said. Alice then, offered him her hand in a silent request to leave the diner and start a new life together. Jasper accepted and said, "For the first time in almost a century... I felt hope". They fell in love and eventually found the Cullens family together. Alice helps Jasper regulate his blood lust by looking into the future or calming him down. They have been a part of the Cullens family ever since. His connection with Alice is quite remarkable, proven by the fact that meeting her has completely changed his way of life. Alice and Jasper have a special, somewhat private relationship. They were both never complete until they met each other, and they are the only members of the Cullens family who were not turned into vampires by either Carlisle or Edward. The two are very committed and protective of each other, and have been married legally once, while Rosaile and Emmett tend to do so often when they move to a new place. It is obvious that Jasper is in love with Alice and would do anything for her. Rosaile Cullens & Jasper Cullens|277x277px]]Rosaile Hale is Jasper's adoptive sister, and uses her last name to ease the confusion they cause to the people around them about their relationships to Alice and Emmett Cullens. Due to their similar physical features, Jasper and Rosaile pose as twins who have been adopted by Carlisle Cullens while attending high school in Forks. The two have developed a very close bond as siblings. Jasper often uses his powers to keep Rosaile calm or to make her happy in tense or stressful situations. Dr. Carlisle Cullens Carlisle Cullens is Jasper's adoptive father. He first joined their family with Alice in 1950, two years after he met Alice. While some vampires find Carlisle's choice of lifestyle disgraceful to their nature (for instance, Caius), Jasper finds it humane and reassuring to a normal life, even though he has trouble controlling his thirst around humans. Jasper has grown close to his adoptive father through the years, but still prefers to maintain some independence. Emmett Cullens Emmett Cullens is Jasper's adoptive brother. The two of them are very close, along with their eldest brother Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they wrestle, compete and often go on hunting trips together. Jasper and Emmett also like to bet on things they find interesting, as well as play chess. Emmett prefers to play chess with Jasper and Rosalie rather than Edward and Alice, because their "extra" senses give them an advantage to anticipate his moves. Edward Cullens Edward Cullens is Jasper's adoptive brother. He is extremely close to this brother, along with Emmett. Whenever the three of them are together, they enjoy wrestling, and often go on hunting trips together. Since Jasper is the best fighter and Edward has telepathy to back him up, their fighting techniques are very well-matched. When Edward accidentally exposes his speed and strength to Bells Swan, Jasper is upset with the potential danger she poses to Alice and plans to kill her, prompting Edward to plan a head-on strategy to stop him and almost cause a rip in their brotherhood. This doesn't happen, however, as Alice has a vision of her involvement with them turning positive and is able to convince him to leave her be. Jasper feels saddened by Edward's heartbreak over Bells leaving him. Jasper sometimes finds his brother annoying due to his using telepathy and Alice's vision to help him maintain his blood-lust. He considers himself as the weakest link in the family, and Edward often comforts him. Jacob Black Children Aiden Nixon Cullens Aiden Cullens is Jasper and Alice's first child and eldest son. Aiden is tall like his father and Jasper enjoys playing sports with him and encouraging his competitive nature. Sage Emma Cullens Sage Cullens is Jasper and Alice's second child and eldest daughter. Jasper loves his little girl dearly and is wrapped around her finger. According to him Sage got her beauty from her mother as she is tiny like Alice and shares similar features with her. Kyler Daniel Cullens Kyler Cullens is Jasper and Alice's youngest child and second son. Nieces/Nephews Carter Edward Cullens Rosabella Emme Anthony Jace Taylor Cullens Taylor Rose Cullens Aurora Belle Castorian Gisele Sophia Castorian Aria Hannah Cullens Athena Belle Cullens Alena Emory Cullens-Salvatore Grayson Emmett Cullens Seraphina Caroline Cullens Renesmee Carlie Cullens Victoria Nicole Cullens Emmalee Snow Cullens Anna Elizabeth Black Lillian Eve Wolfhaven River Tayler Castorian Caleb Alexander Kennedy Rose Black Rylee Alice Black Category:Vampire Category:Cullens Category:Roleplay